


You ain't got the right

by loveinadoorway



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot bunny by <a href="http://casness.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://casness.livejournal.com/"><b>casness</b></a> over at <a href="http://hawaii5-0slash.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hawaii5-0slash.livejournal.com/"></a><b>hawaii5_0slash</b> <b> - </b>Steve puts a picture in Danny's car. A previous episode had the discussion about putting pictures up and everything had to go through Steve well why not have Steve put a picture up in Danny's car. Up to the writer for what type of picture but I would really like to see Danny's reaction to a picture of Steve next to one of Grace's.</p><p>Title from the same Dr. Hook song mentioned in the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You ain't got the right

It wasn’t supposed to have gone down like this.  
But then, it never was. In this fucked up partnership, the only thing Danny could rely on was that he couldn’t rely on anything, except the package of sheer whacked out bravado and insane rule breaking that walked ahead of him right now.

And no matter what Kono kept hinting at, he was SO not ogling the said package’s ass. Not now, not ever.  
Especially not with what they would be facing next.

“When I made you exempt from the red tape and usual protocol, Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, I DID NOT give you license to lay the greater part of Waikiki to waste. You and your unit are as destructive as the hordes of Genghis Khan – and there’s only four of you! The four policemen of the apocalypse, that’s what you are.”

You had to hand it to Mr. Shoot First Ask Questions Later, he didn’t flinch. Didn’t as much as allow a muscle to twitch. Stood ramrod straight, as always. And they had been given the mother of all dressing downs for about half an hour now. Boy, the governor had that down to an art form.

“I have seen tsunamis which left less destruction behind. But you know what? As opposed to you, tsunamis are unavoidable natural disasters. You, however…”

The Governor paused to draw a shaky breath.  
Apparently, Steve saw that as his signal to bury them even deeper.

“Ma’am, we had to stop the guns from leaving the country. It was an unfortunate accident that a shot ricocheted into the crates with the explosives and…”

“Not another word, McGarrett. Not another word, or I swear to God you will be doing nothing but filling out speeding tickets for the rest of your natural lives.”  
And then, it got real bad.

“Now that went better than expected, didn’t it, Danno?” Steve said calmly as they left the governor’s office. The ensuing verbal explosion was nothing more than the guy had asked for. No, really. How was Danny supposed to work with someone who damn near got them all fired and didn’t even acknowledge the fact?

Four hours of paperwork later, Danny felt considerably more tired and even less inclined to be forgiving. Okay, maybe he should be used by now to rushing headlong into danger without backup or escape plan. He should maybe start to be philosophical about it, whimsical even. Maybe start leaning back and saying ‘I love the smell of burning kerosene in the morning.’ Or something like that.

“Buy you a beer?”  
Yeah, like a beer was gonna make all of this okay somehow. Still, booze seemed like a pretty good idea at that point, so Danny shrugged, got up, grabbed the car keys and growled: “You’re damned right you’re buying. All of them. And don’t even THINK about driving tonight.”

Yeah, sure, that Dr. Hook song just had to come on as they were playing pool. And Steve probably hadn’t even noticed he was doing this little hustle number as he was lining up for his shot. For God’s sake, the man was even mouthing along with the lyrics…

“And you ain't got the right to tell me I'm not lonely  
'Cause you don't understand what I've been through..”

And with that, the bastard bent over the pool table to take his shot.  
Danny had to swallow hard. And was fervently hoping his undue interest wasn’t too noticeable. Nope, he was not gonna walk away from that pool table any time soon. Not with that thing inside his pants, no sir.

He didn’t understand why Steve of all people affected him like this. He had done a little experimenting in college, granted, but it had been limited to some light petting and mutual tossing off. After that, strictly women only from then on out and he’d never looked back. But this aggravating son of a bitch had his guts in knots. Problem was, there were no signals that Steve was similarly affected. At all.

Several beers and a disastrous game of pool later, they pulled up in front of Steve’s house.  
“Nightcap?”  
Was Danny imagining things, or did Steve’s voice sound slightly more husky than usual? There was nothing on Steve’s face to draw any sort of conclusions from, besides the obvious, namely his partner wanted another beer and disliked drinking alone. So Danny just nodded and went with the flow.

“Shouldn’t have another one, really, not when I still have to drive,” Danny said causally as he sauntered into McGarrett’s kitchen.  
“Don’t have to drive.” Steve’s voice was rough as he turned towards Danny, two beers in hand.

Danny hadn’t expected the man to turn so quickly, so he found himself up much too close to the object of his … infatuation.  
Danny swallowed hard and watched as Steve slowly and deliberately put down the beer on the counter, then grabbed Danny’s tie and pulled him close.

Okay, technically, he’d had plenty of time to step back there.  
Technically, he also had plenty of time to avoid his partner’s lips brushing his own. And if one were a stickler for technicalities, one might say he strictly speaking didn’t have to open his mouth. Not enough pressure there to make that unavoidable, really.

“Jeez, McGarrett,..” Danny sputtered as soon as he regained control over his lips again. Somehow, that prompted Steve to grab Danny by the shirt front and slam him into the wall behind them, renewing his assault on Danny’s lips with much more force and …. depth.

When they came back up for air, Steve growled: “I’m done dithering around this thing. Done trying to figure you out. Done trying to make you look at me. And I sure as hell ain’t EVER the fuck gonna dance for you in public again, like tonight. So, I want you. Now. You okay with that?”

“Oh, now you’re gonna let me talk? Seriously? Is it okay for me to say something now, princess? Is it? Huh?”

Steve opened his mouth. Danny made a few sharp jabs with his hands to silence the man.

“No, you do not say anything now. What I WAS gonna say when you so rudely interrupted me was WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG, ASSHOLE?”

The look on Steve’s face was priceless. Absolutely.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Steve whispered hoarsely: “Bedroom. Now.”

Getting up the stairs was among the hardest things Danny had ever done.  
When they finally reached the bedroom, Steve pulled Danny up close, claiming the other man’s lips with his. Their tongues played with each other and Danny’s hands were already eagerly opening the zipper on Steve’s jeans.

Danny moaned softly.  
He let Steve rip open his shirt, buttons popping every which way.  
He gasped as Steve bit down on his nipple. “Yes!”  
Steve didn’t need the encouragement.  
He wrenched down Danny’s zipper and roughly grabbed his cock.

They were naked in record time.  
Steve had left the tie on Danny, for reasons best known to himself.  
Steve was stroking Danny’s cock, gently thumbing the tip. His mouth was plundering the other man’s. They found their rhythm and Danny was breathing little mewling noises into Steve’s mouth. How the shit could that happen? Him making girlie noises like that.

Danny was normally an eyes screwed shut kinda guy. But now, he couldn’t open them wide enough. He just loved the way his partner’s eyes glazed over with lust. That look in Steve’s eyes was enough to almost make him come then and there.

Steve disentangled his hands with difficulty and fumbled for the lube in the drawer of the bedside table. He squeezed a generous helping of the stuff on his hand and started to work one finger into Danny’s tight anus, then two, preparing his partner as quickly as he could.

He spread more lube over his penis, flipped Danny over, pulled the his partner’s hips up and entered him with one swift stroke. Danny arched back and gasped with pleasure. Steve put one hand on Danny’ neck, fingers splayed, and pushed him down.

Steve quickly found the right rhythm. Danny was urging him on with small sounds. He wanted to say something, to say anything, but couldn’t seem to form coherent thoughts, let alone words.  
He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, so he felt relief when Steve wrapped his deft fingers around Danny’s dick.  
All it took was one single deft downward stroke and Danny came in one giant, hot wave of pleasure, in almost perfect synchrony with Steve.

~~~

Steve got up and looked down on Danny’s sleeping form.  
He knew he should stay until the other man woke up, but he knew that Danny would expect words.  
A whole lot of words that Steve just didn’t know how to say. Danny was all about words. Most of them expletives, admittedly, but in between there always was raw emotion. Always expressed right when and where and how he felt it.

Steve envied that ability.  
All he had ever been taught was to keep them firmly inside, shove them down, shut them in. It wasn’t like he couldn’t talk at all, it was just he couldn’t talk about… stuff… well, that kind of…  
So all Steve could do was slip out quietly and do this one little thing for Danny before heading for his workout.

~~~

Danny sat in the car, steering wheel gripped tight.  
Okay, this was nothing to get upset about. He’d just had his man-on-man cherry popped by Mr. Repressed Emotions and that was that.  
Hadn’t meant anything, had it?

Ninja Seal had just gone on with his normal life, meaning up at the crack of dawn to swim to the mainland and back, so Danny would do the same.  
No big.  
He had simply grabbed his rumpled clothes, put them on and had stormed to his car.

No way was Danny going to have a complete meltdown now. Not now, not in his car, not parked in front of McGarrett’s fucking house.  
So would his fucking hands kindly the fuck stop shaking this instant, please?

He sighed and did what he always did when he needed something to hold on to.  
He pulled down the sun visor to look at his one big reason to live.  
And froze.  
There, next to his picture of Grace, stuck a battered and not very flattering photo of Steve, probably ca. ten years ago and in full dress uniform, staring back at him.  
  



End file.
